


Not That Lucifer

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: House of Laughs [2]
Category: Lucifer - Fandom, Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Not That Lucifer

Sam jogged down the steps, bags in hand. It wasn’t a lot, he just wanted out for a bit. Hearing laughter as he neared the kitchen, he raised an eyebrow. He stared at the sight in front of him, wondering if to ruin the moment. “I’ve never seen so much flour in your hair Dean.” Sam said with a laugh. 

Nat laughed. "He's learning to make my lemon bars."

“Trying to learn.” Dean looked back. “You’re probably better at this than me, man.” He shrugged. “Baking seems more your thing.” He told him honestly. 

Sam chuckled as Nat rolled her eyes. “Nice to see you.” He nodded at her. "Have you seen that Wade is here?"

Nat nodded with a sigh. “Yeah.” She looked around. “Must’ve gone with my sister.” She noted. "I'm hoping he's not flirting." 

Everyone made a face with her. “Need me to go save her?” Sam offered. “Not that she needs saving.” He quickly added. "She is your sister, after all."

"Nah." She shook her head. "I'm sure if he pisses her off, we'll know. But if you see them, tell him I said behave."

Sam nodded. “I’ll put these away before checking. Any other of your friends stopping by?” He asked, curious. Since meeting them, the bunker had been more full than ever. He enjoyed hosting, something he didn’t think he would. 

She hummed. “I think a couple might be wanted to stop by for some downtime. They were waiting for my go ahead in case you boys were busy or out.” She explained, watching Dean mix some ingredients in a bowl. “Clint might be avoiding me, so there’s no telling with him.”

Dean looked over. “Yeah? You guys have a lovers quarrel?” He asked casually. 

“We aren’t lovers, Winchester.” She flicked some flour at him. “He made the vacuum explode. Huge mess. Bigger than what you look like now.” She laughed at his face. 

He could only chuckle and glance down at the bowl. 

Sam shook his head slightly with a smile. “Well, I’ll make sure the spare rooms are good and stuff.” He waved as he left, leaving Dean and Nat to flirt and bake. He went to stock the rooms of different things they had accumulated, much like a hotel, but with better things. And thicker walls. 

He found himself hoping that Thor would be joining them, as some of his best chats had been with the Asgardian. He was fascinated by Thor’s home world. He was told he could visit one day, but he was somewhat concerned about leaving this world. 

“Oh Samuel!” Wade’s voice traveled as Sam passed a hall. “Have you seen my gameboy?” He asked. “Oh, this is tall, dark, and handsome. Tall, dark, and handsome, this is Y/N.” He introduced the pair of you. 

“Lovely to meet you.” You wiggled your fingers. “No hair gel.” You hummed. “I approve.” You nodded, chuckling as he raised an eyebrow at you. “The pretty boy.” 

He nodded slightly. “Uh, no, I haven’t seen your Gameboy.” He told Wade. “And it’s nice to meet you, too. I’m guessing you’re talking about Dean?”

Wade huffed sadly as you nodded. “I know he’s just doing it to impress my sister.” You shrugged. “But the whole bottle was on his head!” You motioned to your own head. “No sane person does that!” 

Sam smirked. “Yeah, he tends to always be that obvious.” He put his hands in his front pockets. “They were just flirting in the kitchen.” 

“Gag.” Wade shook his head, playing with something on the wall. 

You giggled and nodded in agreement. “Whatever. I honestly thought her and Clint would be the ones to get together.” You admitted. “They’re cute together.” 

“That I agree with.” Wade nodded. 

“I like Clint.” Sam agreed. “No offense to my brother.” He added. “They just seem to click. Maybe we saw things wrong?” He mused. “Maybe it’s a best friend thing.”

You nodded. “Probably. They’re really close. Until he does something stupid and that’s what brings us here!” You grinned. “I’m hoping Thor comes. He lets me play with his hair while he tells me about him and his friends in Asgard.”

Sam grinned back. “That’s what I was thinking. I enjoy his company too. Except I don’t play with his hair.” He chuckled. “I’d honestly like to see Asgard one day. It sounds amazing.” 

“It is. I’ve been there.” You told him. “He brought me for my 16th birthday.” You elaborated. 

Wade gasped. “Do you have a thing for tall long haired men?”

You laughed. “I have a thing for exploring and learning.” You poked him. “Besides, I’ve known Thor so long he’s like a brother.”

“He does have that brotherly vibe.” Sam smiled. 

Wade smiled under his mask, letting out a small giggle. "Is he like that with Nat, too? Will he threaten pretty boy like a brother, too?" The thought amused him.

“Probably. But he knows she can handle it better than he could.” You smiled. “He did, however, threaten my prom date.” You shrugged.

“Do tell. Was he a douche canoe?” Wade leaned towards you. “Was he really lame and boring?” 

You laughed along with Sam. “If he was ‘lame’ or ‘boring’, I doubt he would have been her prom date.” Sam pointed out. “So, I’m sure that’s a ‘no’.”

“Awe, you already know what I like.” You touched your chest and grinned. “He was cool.” You nodded. “But reminds me of…” You thought. “A certain someone who wears too much hair gel.” You admitted. “He was a drummer in a band, though, so I could overlook the whole hair thing.”

“Mhmm. A real cool dude then.” Wade nodded. “I can play the drums!” He told you excitedly. 

“Really?” You grinned.

He nodded. “I can be loud.” 

Sam chuckled. “I didn’t know you played.” He admitted. “You got drums you can bring sometime?” He asked, actually curious.

“Doubt your bro would be okay with that, but yeah!” He did a dance. “I’ll make sure to grab them.” He nodded. “Can I count on you being here?” His gaze went to you.

“Wouldn't miss some good drumming.” You smiled. “And if it’s going to bother pretty boy…” You shrugged. “That’s a bonus right there.” You turned back to Sam. “He was giving me a tour around this place. Anywhere we should head to next?” You asked, wondering if there were any spots Wade didn’t know about.

“He honestly knows it best. He hides in these places and we can’t find him. He’s like a next level Clint with hiding.” Sam shook his head. “It’s insane. We thought he left last time he was here. Nope, he was just very good at hiding. For nearly 3 days. None of us heard him!” He sounded slightly impressed. “When he finally made himself known, he scared the hell out of Dean.”

Wade threw his head back and laughed. “He peed, I swear he did but he instead gave me a black eye and denied it.” He pretended to wipe a tear from his mask. “Then this Crowley guy appeared and made pretty boy even madder! He stormed off like a pissed off 16 year old girl.”

“That’s a great image to picture.” You laughed, leaning into his shoulder as you shook. “Oh, I wish I could have seen that!” You laughed even harder. “My best friend is going to love you!” You told him. “Luci is right up your alley!” 

“Luci? Girl?” Wade hoped. “Pretty girl?” 

You shook your head. “No. Ever heard of Lucifer I Morningstar?” You asked, finally catching your breath. “Him. I went to school in LA, ran into him. Rest is history.” You shrugged.

Sam let out a breath. “I know a Lucifer too, but sounds different. This one seems...less evil?” He seemed hopeful. “Less likely to kill and create chaos?” 

“I guess? He’s a giant smartass. He’s never been evil  _ to me _ , so I’ll go with no? He is walking chaos, though. Works with a cop, and she’s called me more than once to distract him because he’s a giant child.”

Sam chuckled. “Does sound that him and Wade would get along just fine then.” He grinned. “Might keep him out of Dean’s well gelled hair!” He joked.

Wade made a noise. “I like making new friends!” He clapped. “When do we get to meet this fine gentleman?” He asked you, acting much like a kid looking forward to a playdate. “Can you call him? Is he free?”

“I can text him.” You offered. “He’s usually busy but not too busy for me.” You grinned. 

“Your sisters friends are coming too, right? I’ll go get another room ready.” Sam nodded. “Good thing we have a lot of room.” He laughed. “Start calling this the Bunker Hotel.” 

* * *

Nat jumped when you came running in the kitchen, hugging her. Dean lost it at the fact that you were able to make her jump. “How did you manage to sneak up on her?” He asked, grinning.

“I’m quiet!” You beamed, squeezing her waist. “This trip has been so fun!!” You told her. “Wade is the best and Sam’s cool and Luci might come by later!” You told her, doing a little dance. “He said he’s gonna make sure that Chloe doesn’t need him, and get back to me soon.” 

She put her head back. “I can’t believe that’s your best friend. I’ve met him once, and I’d rather go camping with Tony than be friends with him.”

“Hey, he’s cool!” You pouted. “And I thought you liked Tony!” 

Dean smirked, watching you both. It was amusing. “I do! But Tony camping? Without his lab? Without his toys? That’s like asking to listen to whining for days.” She told you. “I’m glad you think Luci is cool, but I’m not a fan.”

“You never like my friends.” You said with a sigh. “And you have weird friends too!” You looked towards Dean. “No offense.” You shrugged a shoulder. “I think you’re the normal one. Aside from the hair.” You moved to poke it, making him pull back. “Wait, have you faced aliens? Do you turn into a colored monster? Have a fake heart?” You playfully narrowed your eyes at him.

“Aliens? Nah. Monsters? Tons of them. I have an angel for a best friend.” He narrowed his eyes back. 

Your eyes went wide. “Really? That’s so cool! So  do I. Well, technically.” You shrugged. “Fallen angel, really, but he’s the best.” 

“Maybe we’ll have a battle of the fallen angels.” He grinned. 

“No, no. Castiel is way too cute to fight Luci.” Nat shook her head. “And Luci is short for Lucifer.” She pointed out, as if it wasn’t obvious. “I’m sure he’s not above fighting dirty.” 

You stopped Dean from opening his mouth. “Not the same one you and Sam know. He asked. My Luci is amazing.” You assured him. “He threw me a birthday party for my 21st. It was awesome!” 

“It was.” Nat agreed, smirking to herself. “Lasted the whole weekend.” She chuckled. “Even Tony was in awe. He threw it at his nightclub and the whole team was there.”

“Haven’t partied in years.” Dean nodded. “You both have cool friends. We just have mainly Cas around.” 

“Yes, Dean?” Cas appeared next to you. “Did you need something?” He looked towards you and Nat. “Natasha. Hello.” He nodded. “Dean informed me you were coming.” 

You blinked at the man. “You’re Castiel?” You asked. 

“I am. And you are?” He tilted his head. 

“Y/N.” You nodded. “Her sister.” You nudged Nat. “You’re adorable. Are you sure you’re Dean’s friend?” You touched his trench coat. “You seem so natural.”

“Hey.” Dean protested. 

“I am. The brothers are my closest friends.” Cas smiled. “I feel like they are like family.” 

“That’s nice.” You nodded, surprised Nat went to hug him. “Oh, you’ve already gotten her approval before.” You grinned. “I’m impressed.” You chuckled. “She rarely approves of my friends.” You stuck your tongue out at her. 

“Because they are odd.” Nat chuckled. “Castiel is a literal angel and acts like it.” She coo’d at him like a child. “Your angel bestie is a bad influence.” She raised an eyebrow at you. “He’s like a revved up Tony.” 

“Eesh.” Dean nodded. “Yeah, Cas isn’t like that.” He patted his friends back. “Staying for dinner? We’re having a shit ton of people here.” He invited his best friend. 

Cas tilted his head. “You know I do not eat, Dean.” He pointed out. “But, I will.” He smiled. “I’d like to meet those who I haven’t.” 


End file.
